Rusty Stars
by Fallen Serph
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga]A conversation of stars. Questions asked. Awkwardness ensues. [H x A friendship with a hint of romance.]


* * *

* * *

**Rusty Stars**

**By: Fallen Serph**

**A/N: After a long while I've started writing again… I feel so nostalgic…**

**Disclaimer: All the characters shown do not belong to me but to ATLUS… **

**A-T-L-U-S! Got it memorized…**

**Warning: Complete OOC, AU, Slight Romance.**

* * *

"Hey Argilla…"

"What is it Heat?"

"What do you think those sparkling little lights are in the sky?"

A soft giggle could be heard along the sky as two bodies lied on a dewy green field the sun had soon passed leaving the moon an open chance to shine upon the darkened sky until morning would come. The sounds of the clam rushing stream along with the bugs of night began to play an orchestra that would be suited for the scene beheld the two young people.

"Their called "Stars" you should know this by now geez."

"Well I forgot! Shut up girl!"

"Why don't you Mister Grumpy."

'_Girls are weird.'_

A head full wild long oddly colored crimson hair with the name Heat turned around with a look of pure grumpiness placed on his young face as he looked upon a young girl with also an odd color of pink hair tied into two small buns her with the name Argilla. Both the tender age of 7 and full of naivety and curiosity on the world around them as they have much to learn.

"Hey look! The fireflies are out again!"

Heat exclaimed at an excited tone as a surprised pink-haired young girl jumped as a splash could be heard and all the little boy could do now was to just pray that his hero would come in at any moment and save him from the perils he had pulled himself into.

A figure rose from the stream with drenched hair covering her face entirely her hair and her new pink sundress ruined with a look that would send the little boys running home to their mothers and cry out loud. As she began rushing towards the bewildered little boy and began bonking him in the head with her tiny balled fist.

_Bonk Bonk Bonk!_

"Ouch! Ouch Ouch!"

"Stupid! You deserve it! Humph!"

Heat clutched his head tightly as he the enraged girl kept repeating the same bonking over and over again before the young boy began to close his eyes daring not look at her face and began talking once more.

"Stop it! Argy!"

The words seemed to work every time he did something idiotic as it was deemed his own 'de-foo-sing' words before he got bonked in the head again by Argilla herself while being corrected by a teacher in school which soon scolded the little girl. The said pink-haired girl stopped in her relentless bonking and looked straight down the ground while her cheeks turned red grinding one of her feet on the green grass that left Heat thinking.

'_Girls are weird.'_

The silence was new and awkward for them as each did not know what to say until a few seconds passed before the original subject came up once more as a little finger began to pointing to the young dark sky.

"So if the stars got there by rockets how do they stay up in the sky?"

A long silence began to fill the area once again as neither of the two had no idea on how to answer the question. All sights were now placed with their full attention to the starry night sky deep in thought both becoming very frustrated in just a few seconds. Heat of course being the first of the two to sit himself down in frustration.

"I give up!"

"Me too."

Heat put on a grumpy face as he started punching the air as if he was actually fighting it leaving Argilla to watch and giggle leaving the boy confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever"

His grumpy mood worsened as the little mumbled words that no one could understand until he asked another question.

"If the sky is always raining would the stars get rusty?"

Well he wasn't exactly the smartest boy in the world but somehow this didn't stop him from asking and asking about anything he did not understand and that would a lot of things, unfortunately this just got him another bonk in the head from Argilla.

_Bonk_

"Owwie…"

"Stupid then wouldn't the stars look all brown then."

Rubbing his sore head Heat mumbled more words as he focused his full attention on the stars and not the series of bumps in the head he had received from the "Pink-haired Devil" as he calls her so. But then his angry mumbling was soon stopped when he felt a soft feeling on the bumps on his head and he slowly turned his head around shock and fully red in the face.

"I'm sorry I hit you…"

It was always like this Heat thought every night they would meet to talk about just anything they could think up at the moment. A goofy smile soon showed itself in Heat's face while the shock had disappeared but his red colored face remained.

'_Girls are still weird.'_

"What are you smiling at?"

This shook him off his thoughts as he began to stammer and think of excuses to not further embarrass himself

"N-nothing wha-whatever…"

Lying down on the wet green grass Heat tried avoiding her look of curiosity as he felt her lie down just beside him as he tried to keep himself from getting red once more in embarrassment.

"It looks pretty doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

No more words were said there as none would want to anyways the moon was shining it's brightest now as a full moon appeared which in turn made the stars twinkle more brightly in their eyes. All thoughts on what had happened before were forgotten as Heat was deep in thought.

"Our Moms and Dads are going to be mad aren't they?"

"Yeah."

His question might have been wrong but he could pretend, yes he would pretend that they both under a sky of rusty stars. And he liked it better that way…

'_Girls aren't so bad after all.'_

"Hey Argy."

"What?"

"Do you think Sera's cute?"

_Bonk_

"Oww…"

"Stupid."

'_I take it back…'_

Fin.

* * *

**Well that wasn't so bad… Was it..?**


End file.
